ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Mailman Team
The Mailman Job was added Westover and Noyan (other places unsure) for other free releases in the current games. All NC/SC/Iowa, Delaware, and Canada games received the Mail Job. (Including Newark) It is the second free job, permitting further realism for players. Unlike other jobs in-game, this job is free for all, same as the Transit Job. This job includes the mail van (details below), but it needs to be purchased with in-game currency, like on the citizen team. There is currently only one vehicle for the Mail Job. Steps * As a mailman or mailwoman, you need to deliver mail to houses. This will show you step by step what to do and how to do. Selecting the b will teleport you to the post office. Step 1: Pick up Mail To pick up the mail when you just started your delivery, you'll spawn at the post office. Click on one of those buttons located at the post office, then it will load your truck with 15 outbound mail. Step 2: Deliver the mail to houses You can know which houses need mailing service by spotting the obvious icon above the mailboxes. You then drive the van up to the mailbox and click on them. You do not need to get out of the vehicle to do this. Make sure that you're close enough and your van has stopped or else the game will not let you perform any action. If the mailbox has the flag up, it means that it also has inbound mail. Click on a mailbox once to drop off your outbound mail, then click on it again to receive the inbound mail, if possible. Every outbound mail item delivered to a mailbox will reward you $100 and 200 XP. Step 3: Deliver the inbound mail back to the post office This one is simple, just get back to the post office and click those buttons again, then you will clear out the inbound mail and receive 15 outbound mail again! You will receive $200 and 400xp per inbound mail delivered to the office. You also receive XP for any inbound mail. Vehicles UDPS Mail Van The UDPS (Ultimate Driving Postal Service) Mail Van was created by TTP and poor_choices. Every van has it's unique number on the roof. The van also has warning/caution lights. They are supposed to warn approaching traffic that you are making frequent stops. Surprisingly, an Easter egg can happen in this mail van when the number on the roof is "666". The mail van will light up in flames!! AHHH! THAT BURNNNS! For more information, refer to this article. Tip: Try not to swerve with the vehicle at high speeds, as it can cause the van to oversteer and possibly overturn. Caution: This vehicle is right hand drive; therefore the steering wheel is on the right. Be careful when driving the mail van in first-person view! Summary This job is great for new users. It gives a decent amount of money and only requires intermediate skill. I would recommend it if you have some time to grind cash! List of games the Mailman team is available in: *UD: Westover Islands *UD: Newark *UD: Odessa *UD: Delancy Gorge *UD: Currituck *UD: Monroe *UD: Pleasant Valley (Rehosting) *UD: Fontana Dam (The Mailman team has the Fire/EMS Vehicle spawn) Category:Jobs in Ultimate Driving Universe